With the development of home automation, the cleaning robot is very popular. The present cleaning robot performs visual position and navigation based on infrared sensing and camera. The SLAM (Simultaneous Localization And Mapping) technology is very classical problem in the robot field, usually, the SLAM problem describes as: the robot moves from a unknown position in a unknown environment, the robot can position by itself based on pose estimation and map when it is in motion, and creates incremental map at same time on the basis of self localization and performs self-localization and navigation of the robot. The VSLAM (Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping) technology indicates that performs self-localization and map creation based on visual technology of computer for robot positioning method by using visual system with informative and wide using area, but not unconventional navigation technology. The robot should perform self localization and map creation in real time to finish navigation.
However, for conventional VSLAM plan, there are not enough uniformly distributed features to ensure positioning and navigation accuracy as limited ceiling objections.